Un beso frío
by Liridetti
Summary: Mejor olvida el descanso eterno, su cuerpo ya no lo tendría.


_D. Gray man, su trama y personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Este one-shot participa en el reto "Fairy Tale" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

 ** _Advertencia: Violencia, mención de violación y necrofilia, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad_**

 ** _¡RATED M!_**

* * *

 _Quiero un beso agrio de tus labios putrefactos, y hundirme en la frialdad de tus entrañas corrompidas..._

* * *

Lenalee se estremece en su lugar cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta herrumbrada arrastrarse sobre el suelo. Intenta buscar refugio en algo sólido, para no romperse en pedazos ante la desesperación, pero las cadenas encarnadas alrededor de sus manos le arrebatan un jadeo de amargura, y de inmediato cesa su inútil forcejeo. Deja caer la cabeza como una muñeca (rota). Apenas nota la frialdad de la noche morderle los muslos semidesnudos y manchados de sangre.

—Mi hermosa —el tacto áspero sobre su piel le hace levantar la mirada poco a poco; vacía y sin brillo, el reflejo del infierno que ardía sobre ella desde el fin de la guerra—,hermosa _princesa._

Escucha el chirrido de las cadenas, y como estas aflojan sus muñecas infeccionadas, y cae como como niña de trapo al suelo, es acurrucada contra el pecho desconocido (A pesar de haber estado tantas noches en los mismos brazos), y escucha el latir acompasado del reloj podrido dentro del hombre sin rostro, las tinieblas del húmedo lugar en el que estaba encerrada lo había ocultado de sus ojos desde el principio de su calvario. Siente como le acaricia los cabellos de tinta oscura, pero no esta consciente del todo, la figura que alguna vez fue la dulce y fuerte Lenalee, ahora sólo es un cascarón vacío, con atisbos de largos y descarnados jirones de lo que alguna vez fue su alma (y cordura).

No puede escapar, no tiene la fuerza, ya no la tiene... sus tobillos han sido quebrados como el vidrio en palmas infernales que no la quieren dejar escapar, y la inocencia ("gracia de Dios") la abandonó desde que el conde fue enviado a las profundidades del abismo. No puede siquiera moverse, sus pies hinchados y amoratados por las lesiones se lo recuerdan durante horas mientras se siente agonizar entre el insufrible dolor de su cuerpo y mente rotos, hasta que le entierran una aguja, y siente un líquido ardiente espesar su sangre, sus músculos se relajan, y el tortuoso mal cesa un poco (sólo un poco).

No tiene la fe de ver la luz otra vez, a menos que sea esa que le decían tantas personas que se derrama sobre las personas que morían, sabe que si llega a escaparse alguna vez, va a estar sola; toda su familia y sus amigos, están enterrados bajo la ceniza del recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue parte de su vida como "exorcista".

Parpadea y mira el rincón oscuro de ese lugar, _siete pares de ojos_ la acechan hambrientos, esperando el momento propicio para continuar con las horas de profanación inminente. Aprieta los párpados. Siente un mareo. Es imposible un embarazo, su útero esta destrozado. No puede contenerlo, el recuerdo de las intensas horas de demonios hundiéndose en sus entrañas sin pudor la hace descomponerse. Sin previo aviso, vomita la comida descompuesta con la que fue alimentada esa mañana, el hombre sin rostro ni se inmuta, le sigue acariciando los muslos con suavidad, como si pretendiera confortarla con enfermizas caricias.

Le sabe la boca a hiel, ha unido los labios resecos con los suyos, Lenalee cierra los ojos, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas impolutas (Blancas como la nieve). Odia la muerte, la maldice, porque aún no a venido por ella, porque no le arranca el corazón de golpe, y lo bebe despacio mientras hunde las uñas huesudas en la carne aún palpitante. Prefiere sentir el horror del alma siendo arrancada despacio del cuerpo, a continuar viviendo (Está muerta en vida después de todo). El beso avinagrado se detiene, le continua acariciando el cabello, y apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Le susurra al oído...

—Has perdido el dulce de tus labios, y la gracia de tu mirada; te marchitas cual flor en medio del desierto—acerca el rostro al suyo—.Déjame inmortalizar tu belleza en un sarcófago de cristal, y que la palidez de tu piel se vuelva aún más níveo con el fatal toque del veneno en tus venas—Lenalee puede discernir el brillo enloquecido en las retinas que se clavan sobre ella—.Tus labios siempre permanecerán cálidos y rojos, compartiré mi calor con tu frialdad.

 _Registraré tu existencia en páginas arrugadas._

 _Todos conocerán de tu hermosura._

Lenalee abre los ojos agotada, la locura del hombre sin rostro se impregna a ella y absorbe toda su energía. Parpadea para enfocar el fruto rojo que está presionado contra sus labios.

—Cómelo...

Sabe que no es bueno, que el brillante y penetrante granate de la manzana la matará. Y no tiene cobardía por el toque de la muerte que se acerca y roza su cuello, le da escalofríos pensar lo que después ocurrirá con su cuerpo, se imagina aún siendo mancillada después de la muerte, el olor podrido, y las moscas impregnándose a sus ojos.

Nuevamente siente ganas de vomitar. Entiende que es mejor que todo termine (al menos para sus fragmentos de alma), y se deja llevar, hunde los dientes en la fruta, y siente el ácido líquido jugoso bajar por su garganta.

Mejor olvida el descanso eterno, su cuerpo ya no lo tendría.

 _._

 _El cuento de Blancanieves no nació de un suceso lleno de fantasía._

 _._


End file.
